Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by freakxlover000
Summary: Five years ago i broke it off with the most amazing man in my life. Now I want him back, and if i have to ruin a wedding here or there to get it, so be it. Rated for slight Language. Oneshot. Eclare. Redo of a previous story of mine. Please read and Review! Thx! :D


Sooooo I wrote this fic awhile ago for a different fandom, a show called the nine lives of Chloe King, which then got discontinued after the first season :'( so my poor story has sat there alone forever and i decided it needed a little more attention! SO here i am! I edited the fic and switched some names and BOOM here's whatcha get! Hope you enjoy! Also sorry in advance if i miss a spot and forget to change a name or detail in the story. I swear this is my story though, you can check my profile for the previous version if you don't believe me!

I do not own the song Speak now nor do i own Degrassi...if i did it would become the Eclare show lol anyways plz continue haha

p.s. Plz note that the feelings some of these characters are having for the other characters may not be exactly like how they are in the show, not that i have anything against the characters it just seemed to fit better if i did it like this. Ok hope you enjoy :D thx! plz R & R!

*Changed facts for this fic:

-Eli and Clare are the same age

-Characters may seem OC-ish (but ehh who really cares anyway?)

-It may not fit every single little aspect of the song

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

-Four days after graduation day-

"Eli...we need to talk..." I told my boyfriend in a low voice.

We had just graduated high school and I was heading off next year for Julliard. I was already given a full ride scholarship and dormitory. I was so happy to be going to the school of my dreams but what made me sad the most was leaving Eli behind. After all, he was going to be a mechanic and take over his families international business.

We had been dating for 2 years and in that time, as cheesy as it may sound, he stole my first kiss and my heart. We thought we were going to be together forever but now i am having doubts. We are going to be so far apart, and I really don't want to force him into a long distance relationship so, with his best interests in mind, I have decided to break up with him.

"Whats up?" he asked oblivious to the what was to come next.

"Eli...Its about me leaving...I think we should breakup" I told him trying my best to be as blunt and easy about it, attempting to spare his feeling as much as possible.

"Wha-but, i thought..." I could tell he was very upset, and underneath his manly features I could see the tears building up.

"Nonono honey please, it was nothing you did, I just think its best we don't try to keep up such a long distance relationship. Those type of things never work out and someone always ends up hurt, you understand what i mean, right?" I asked him.

"I suppose so..." he spoke in the low tone this time.

"Well, I am really sorry but i actually gotta go. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is...here, come here, gimme a hug" I gestured my arms up telling him to hug me one last time before I went.

We shared our final goodbyes and i walked away, back to my car, refusing to look back, knowing if I did he would most deffinitly see the streams running down my own face.

-5 years later-

It was a bright and sunny Monday, the time being nearly noon. Its been five whole years since I stepped foot in this town. My Hometown. Its also been five whole years since I saw Him. Actually, the reasoning for my coming back in the first place was that I received an invitation. An invitation to His wedding. The ceremony was to be held on the coming Friday.

I wish I could say I was happy for him what i just cant. Even after five years I had not gotten over him. I hadn't dated a single person since him. I am perfectly aware that I was the one to break it off and I should have gotten over it, but i just couldn't. I am very happy that he found someone but i just cant be happy that he is marrying a different girl. I had spoken with some hometown friends and they told me all about this girl, I saw all the pictures of the two of them together on facebook, so it was basically like I already knew her. But i have to suck it up. I have to move on. After all, He did.

An hour later I walked up the winding drive to my old home. Walking in to see the smiling face of my mother.

"Hi Mom"

"Oh dear, your finally here! You'll never believe this, but when I mention you coming home today E-" Mom was cut off short by the masculine voice of a shaded figure emerging from the dining room.

"Hey Clare" It spoke.

"Eli!" I jumped and ran to hug him as tight as possible. "I missed you so much!" I spoke, muffled by his broad shoulder.

"I missed you too, Clare. When i sent you the invitation, honestly I didn't expect you to come all the way back home just for it.

"Well i finished school and frankly, I have been looking for an excuse to come home anyway" I confessed.

"Well, i am very glad you did" He spoke with that million dollar smirk grazing his lips.

We all sat around talking for hours, catching up on all the thing we had missed in each others lives. With each moment I found myself falling more and more in love with him, as if i was back in those high school days.

-The day of the wedding-

Days have passed since I got home and it was now the day of the wedding. The reception was scheduled to happen in less than 2 hours and my mother was already dressed and ready to leave the house.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" She asked me, as I sat in a fetal position on the couch.

"I don't know if I should, everyone knows that Women hates me, if i show up it will only give her more reason" My mother listed intently to my babbling, know full well of my feeling for Eli. I had already told her over the course of the days I had been here.

"Honey, you know as well as I, it would mean the world to him if you showed up" She tried to reason with me.

"ughhhhh...I hate when your right, you know that?" I spoke as i glared at her.

"Yes, I know, I am your mother, it came in the job description" She chuckled and stood up, walking in the general direction of the front door.

"So I will see you there once you are ready?" She asked in her 'if-you-dont-come-to-this-damn-wedding-i-will-pers onally-kill-you' voice.

"yessssss" I hissed.

I pulled my hair out of its bun and brushed it, letting it hang in it's natural curly state. I then slipped on my white summer dress I had specifically picked out for the event. Checking myself in the mirror i added a few touches of makeup and out the door i went, to the wedding i was sure for the rest of my life, i would regret attending.

-freakxlover-

**_I am not the kind of girl_**  
**_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_**  
**_But you are not the kind of boy_**  
**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

-freakxlover-

I walked into the church, watching people pass as they walked into the main room.

-freakxlover-

**_I sneak in and see your friends_**  
**_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._**  
**_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_**  
**_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._**

-freakxlover-

I snuck in, doing my best to remain unnoticed, so as not to cause a commotion. I took my seat next to a my mom and my old best friend, Ali. I looked around us and saw the entire family of the bride, every last one of them wearing various tints of pastel colors. Yellow, blue, pink, green, all of it reminded me of Easter day in an old stupid traditional house with an old stupid traditional family.

I looked past the pews and saw Eli standing there, alone, as handsome as ever in is black tux. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. I starred for a while until I was lost in thought daydreaming.

-freakxlover-

**_This is surely not what you thought it would be_**  
**_I lose myself in a daydream_**  
**_Where I stand and say_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out_**  
**_Of the church at the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_And preacher said "speak now"_**

-freakxlover-

I gasped in with shock when I realized what I had just been dreaming. In my dream Eli stood in front of the priest like he was doing now and I sat in my seat mentally begging for him to not go through with this, again much like i was doing now, the only difference between my dream and reality was that in the dream, before the wedding had started i had walked up to Eli and asked that he not marry that woman and that he run away with me.

I heard the organ play begin and the notes that floated to my ears began to make me dread the song more and more. I looked down as I heard the fond gestures being exchanged between everyone in the room. This was a strong indicator that She was beginning her march down the aisle.

-freakxlover-

**_Fond gestures are exchanged_**  
**_And the organ starts to play_**  
**_A song that sounds like a death march_**

**_And I am hiding in the curtains_**  
**_It seems that I was uninvited _**  
**_By your lovely bride-to-be_**

-freakxlover-

Knowing i was soon to regret my actions I looked back, watching her strut down that aisle, as if she thought she were a pageant queen or something. I had to admit, even though i hated her guts she honestly did look a little pretty...not a lot...just a little.

I turned back and looked at Eli. He was just standing there. Stiff as a board. With a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. I focused closely on his eyes, trying to imagine what he could possibly be thinking, and then i saw it. His eyes averted his soon to be wife, and for a split second, they were looking at me. When that moment was over, he looked back at her with a slightly dimmed expression on his face. What was he thinking? He should have been looking at her, not me. All of a sudden it hit me...could be possibly...no, never...but maybe...just maybe...he was wishing it was me walking down that aisle.

-freakxlover-

**_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_**  
**_But I know you wish it was me,_**  
**_You wish it was me_**  
**_Don't you?_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait, or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_And they said speak now_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait, or say a single vow_**  
**_Your time is running out_**  
**_And they said speak now_**

-freakxlover-

She reaches the end of the aisle and her father released her arm, kissed her on the cheek, and allowed her to walk up the steps to her beautiful soon-to-be-husband. Lucky son of a bitch, well i guess daughter, but whatever.

Everyone paid close attention as the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Spoke the preacher in his monotone voice, trying to fake happiness, like all single unhappy, unmarried, preacher's did when they married a couple.

He continued speaking. "which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Suddenly a million thoughts rushed through my mind. Eli turned and looked to the crowd. He looked right at me. My brain was in a scramble telling me "Keep your ass on this seat and don't you dare ruin this wedding and marriage for them." While on the other hand my heart was telling me something almost the exact opposite "He wants you to- you want to- Now get up! Now! or you'll lose the last chance you'll ever get along with your one true love".

For some reason that brief, 10 second long period in which everyone waited, expecting no one to say a word, seemed like hours for me, my fate was slowly being written out in my mind to be loveless and lonely for all eternity. However, slowly, but surely, I began to stand up, the sound of my shuffling obvious in the dead silent air, that and the gasps of those behind me, that caused those in front of me to turn and look at the idiot that had really just stood up. All eyes were on me and they all had the same horrified look on their faces. My hands were shaking violently, along with the rest of my body. I knew in my heart, I was doing the absolute right thing when i looked only into the eyes of the groom, who's wedding i was interrupting.

-freakxlover-

**_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_**  
**_There's the silence, there's my last chance_**  
**_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_**  
**_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_**  
**_But I'm only looking at you_**

-freakxlover-

I knew this was it. I had to spit it out and get it over with now. So i did. Infront of all these people. I said what I was truly thinking.

"Listen, Eli, I know I am not the kind of girl who goes to these things, these white veil occasions, especially when I am in love with the groom, and have been, for a very very long time." I looked into his wide eyes from where i stood as i spoke, completely ignoring the furiously pissed off woman that stood next to him.

"But you...your not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So please, i beg of you. Don't say yes. Come with me, and run away, now. I'll meet you when your out of the church, at that back door" I said as i pointed behind me. I could feel the tears finding their way to my eyes as Eli just stood there, still wide eyed and in shock.

"Dont wait. And please dont say a single vow. I really think you need to hear me out." With that the tears were let loose. I took one last long look at him and then walked back up the aisle in which the bride had strode down only moments before, but this time i was heading for the door. I ignored the whispers about me between all the other guests as i passed the pews one by one. Making my not so stealthy way to the exit.

-freakxlover-

**_I'm not the kind of girl_**  
**_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_**  
**_But you are not the kind of boy_**  
**_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_**

**_So don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_**  
**_Don't wait, or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_And they said speak now_**

-freakxlover-

"um...Eli?...Imogen?" the preacher tried to break Eli from the trance he seemed to be in so he could figure out what he was to do now. He had never actually been in this situation before. No one had ever actually objected in his many years in this line of work.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Who cares what that _Tramp_ thinks? Continue with the vows, you _Dimwit_!" Imogen yelled at the poor priest.

I was almost there. Almost out those doors, and out of his life. Until i heard something.

"wait..." spoke a quiet but noticeable voice.

"**What Was That?**" Imogen yelled in his face while intensely glaring at him.

"I said wait. Wait! Clare! WAIT!" he yelled out to me and I stopped dead in my tracks as my hand grabbed hold of the grand door handle. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen with surprised.

I turned around and saw this dark haired god, jumping from the steps, leaving his supposed-to-be-soon-to-be-wife as he rushed towards me. Speaking as he walked quickly. "I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. And i am SO glad you were around when they said speak now".

I began to cry again, but this time tears of joy, as he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips with such passion I had never experienced before in my entire life.

"Eli? Eli! ELI?!" Imogen screamed out of rage as Eli and I held hands and ran out the door, to our up and coming beautiful future together.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover000~~~~~~~~~~

And that's all folks! thanks sooooo much for reading! Please review! And if you liked it tell me if you think I should make a sequel or an extension? possibly with an EliXClare wedding? or a pregnancy? or both? in the rated M category? oooh lala :D but anyways tell me whatcha think ;) love you guys! hope you read my other works i will be writing soon ;)


End file.
